


Day 2: The Guardian of Fire

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whimsical Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Fire, Immorality, Kitsune, M/M, Nogitsune, Wind - Freeform, guardian fox, onceuponapaladin, voltronwhimiscalweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 2: Nov 6th, The GuardFantasy, Kitsune verse, Sheith.Keith is a fire and guardian kitsune who has been forgotten or seemed to just disappear. He’s been by himself for about two hundred years. Shiro is a guardian fox himself with the element of wind. He finds Keith during an attack before driving the threat off. Shiro helps Keith recover from his injuries as the young fox becomes feverish because of the attack





	Day 2: The Guardian of Fire

Two hundred years ago, the guardian of fire lived in a shrine deep in the forest that got visited by many people who worshipped the guardian. Keith was never alone because of the people that visited, they always left him different types of goodies and gifts as an offer for him to continue guarding the nearby village. Time passed though as eventually less people started to come around before the shrine was forgotten. The shrine fell apart becoming uninhabitable for Keith to live in making him have no choice, but to leave. No one was going to come by anymore so there wasn’t a point for him to stay even though he wanted to. There were times when he would return though mostly for shelter even if the shrine wasn’t going to be able to stand for much longer. Keith had a feeling that once a bad storm came that it would be the one thing that would destroy the shrine leaving him homeless. He is hoping that someone will come across the old shrine and help restore it to the glory that it once was, but with each day that passes Keith’s hope diminishes each day figuring that he would just be forgotten like the shrine.

**Shiro’s pov**

The forest was quiet that morning as I wandered down the path taking my daily walk like I normally did each day. It had been a peaceful morning so far even though that could change in a matter of seconds because of the danger that does exist in this forest. Humans and other creatures are the source of that danger, but there are times when nothing will happen at all. A lot of the people here were kind though as many of them did stop by my shrine bringing gifts of all kinds with whatever words they wanted to say. I always listened to their words though knowing that it was something that the people needed to get off their chests because of the struggles that they were dealing with or ones that might possibly come. This was how a guardian had to deal with things though depending on the situations, I can use wind to solve problems even though it can only get me so far sometimes. There were times when I had to rely on others for help especially when it was something that I couldn’t handle on my own. My abilities were limited to what they could do sometimes while I was still learning more about my powers being that I was only 300 years old. There was only so much that could be done as there was much for me to learn from what I had been told by another Kitsune years ago, more abilities would be discovered over time once I had the chance to learn or discover them. Hopefully, I can become one of the few guardian Kitsunes that can help the people in their times of need of issues that are going to come. We are needed since there is only so much that the people can actually do when it comes to dealing with certain things. Sadly, the ones known as the guardian Kitsunes are a dying breed because of the darker ones that continue to attack us. The Nogitsunes have been causing havoc for many centuries now, according from what has been recorded in the books and the stories from the few elders that are still around. The Nogitsunes are known for their tricks and being apart of the void which makes them be one of the few threats that exist around these parts. They could not be trusted because of the tricks that they always have hidden underneath, wanting nothing to do, but to cause harm to others. It was best to avoid them, but there were times when running into one was something that couldn’t be avoided. 

I was about to return to my shrine when some nearby sounds got my attention that seemed to possibly be getting closer to where I was standing at. Tilting my head a bit, I waited to see what was going my way, but I was on guard at the same time listening and watching with a guarded position. I had no clue what was coming and for all I knew it could be a serious threat that wouldn’t be something I wanted to face alone. Seconds passed by before a black-furred fox appeared out of the bushes with blood sticking to his fur and a frightened look on his face like something was following him. I didn’t know what to do since it was unknown on what was following this young fox. It was obvious that he was young because of the two tails that were visible making him be about two hundred years old. Eyes that seemed to be violet glanced around the area like he was trying to find a place to hide before some voices were heard from behind him

“Come on, Keith. You know that running away won’t help anything. You owe Zarkon for what you stole from him.”

The black fox bared his teeth as his fur stuck up growling at the two Nogitsunes that appeared from the bushes, it was obvious who they looked for as I had heard about the rumors that dealt with Zarkon. They were after this young fox who obviously wasn’t going to back down that easily because it seemed that these two have been tracking him for a long time. The injuries and blood that rested on his fur was proof of it, something needed to be done to stop the two Nogitsunes to keep them from harming this fox anymore. I bared my teeth at them knowing that this fight was unfair since they had outnumbered him, I had to do something though since it was obvious wasn’t going to be that easy for him. The two Nogitsunes circled us waiting for the chance to attack which didn’t last long since the fight started pretty quickly causing the both of us to start fighting. It was going to be hard to tell on what was actually going to happen though since the abilities of these two were unknown and I could tell that they were hundred years older than me which meant experience.

**Keith’s pov**

My teeth snapped and Haxus’ throat who narrowly dodged the attack as the unknown fox was fighting against Sendak. It made things a bit easier to deal with them one at a time then both at once because of the tricks that they always use to get their way especially in fights like now. Claws and teeth tore at fur trying to fend the other off that was attacking me, I shifted on my feet a bit before summoning fire to hopefully burn Haxus and chase him off knowing that it would possibly cause him some harm. Haxus cried out in pain once the flames touched his fur telling me that it had worked which caused him to back off and give me the chance to flee hopefully. I was about to leave, but Haxus jumped on me once more biting into my shoulder causing a cry of pain to escape from my lips. I clawed and kicked my feet at him trying to push Haxus off, but he was able to pin me down making it difficult to kick him off. The weight was suddenly pulled off of me though by the other fox that came to my aid throwing Haxus right into Sendak knocking them off of their feet. I shakily moved to stand up the best that I could besides the pain that was radiating throughout my body as the unknown fox helped me stand up. I glanced up at him before the wind started to pick up while glaring at the two who had attacked me. Fear did cross their faces though which was something that I had never seen before especially on Zarkon’s followers. The gust of wind did seem to pick them up causing them to panic even more before they fled as fast as they could. They must of run into this fox a few times before if just a little bit of wind could cause them to panic like that. I let out a small breath about to say something to the older fox that was still holding me up, I didn’t get the chance to say something though because of the exhaustion that ran through my body. Everything just faded away after that barely catching a voice speak out to me

“Don’t worry, you’ll be okay... I’m going to help you.”

**Shiro’s pov**

I had carried the younger fox back to my shrine to work on the wounds that littered his body. The wounds looked pretty serious as the fox had black hair that fitted his face really well, I was curious to see the color of his eyes though. That would have to wait until he wakes up from the fainting spell after those two Nogitsunes had attacked him. I knew that they probably were going to come around again to attack once more because of some issues with the one named Zarkon. I would worry about the issues with the Nogitsunes later though as the most important thing was taking care of his injuries. After locating the items that I kept in the shrine, I started to work on the wounds cleaning them out and bandaging them up to keep any infection settling into the wounds. It probably was a good thing that he was unconscious or he would of been in a lot of pain. I let out a small breath once I finished bandaging up the wounds that littered his skin before making sure that the raven was comfortable on the makeshift bed, knowing that it would be a few hours at the latest before he wakes up. It was going to be a waiting game now though and hopefully he would be able to answer some questions about why those Nogitsunes were after him. Only if he was willing to talk about it.

**\--------------------**

Minutes turned into hours as I watched over the young fox making sure that he was okay, but that was until he became feverish which was the last thing that I wanted to happen right now. Medicine was needed to help get the fever down that appeared so suddenly, I’ll have to thank Allura and Coran for showing me what herbs were best to help out in situations like this. It would only take about thirty minutes to get the medicine together and give it to him to help bring the fever down. Movement coming from the bed caught my attention, seeing that he was starting to wake up which would make it easier to give the medicine to him. I just hoped that this medicine could help and keep the fever from getting any higher than it already was. Kneeling down by him, I placed the cup against his lips resting my hand underneath his head

“Drink this, it will help bring your fever down. Just rest okay?”

A nod was my only answer before the cup was soon emptied after all of the medicine was taken. The raven soon fell back asleep though letting his exhaustion take him away, leaving me in a silence shrine once more. Hopefully, this fever will break soon though and give this young fox a better chance to rest once the fever was gone. I let out a small breath leaning back to watch over him and wait for him to recover from today’s events. At least, the Nogitsunes won’t return for awhile though, but I doubt that they would try and attack this shrine.

**Keith’s pov**

My eyes felt a bit heavy as there were noises in the background like something was being made or moved around the room. Opening my eyes, I glanced over to my right seeing the one that had helped me earlier with the two that had attacked me. I shifted a bit moving to try and sit up before the sudden pain stopped me as a pair of hands rested against my shoulders 

“Take it easy, you still need to rest. How about I make you something to eat okay?”

I laid back down on the makeshift bed with a nod before the unknown kitsune moved to get up. Glancing around the shrine, I took notice that the shrine belonged to a wind kitsune who most likely was a guardian like me. The food was soon brought over to me before I moved to sit up carefully taking the bowl from him

“Thank you.”

The Kitsune nodded taking a seat next to the bed

“You’re welcome, how are you feeling... um..?”

Taking a bite from the food, I glanced up at him

“Keith and you are?”

I was able to get a better look at the older Kitsune who had black hair with some white fluff, his eyes were a dark gray that seemed to stand out a lot because of the unique color that they were. I couldn’t place it, but something did seem different about him when comparing him to the others that I have met.

“It’s Shiro, do you feel any pain or anything?”

I shook my head after taking a few more bites from the food which was helping get rid of the empty feeling that was in my stomach

“I’m okay, just a bit sore. There isn’t any pain at the moment.”

Shiro nodded before the bowl was soon empty of the food that once was in it. Shiro decided that I should rest for a bit more until I was fully recovered from my injuries plus there was still that issues of dealing with the ones that worked for Zarkon. I let out a small breath trying to figure out what to do about them knowing that they weren’t going to leave me alone that easily. Shiro must of noticed the look on my face, getting my attention

“Do you want me to help train you? It might be best for you to have some training for when those Nogitsunes come back, only if you want to though.”

I pondered over the question for a moment though, figuring that some training wouldn’t hurt because of how bad the fight actually went. Plus Shiro was more experienced than I was because of the age difference between us and I saw what he could do during fights. Nodding, I glanced up at him deciding that it was best to take his offer

“Training would help, I still have a lot to learn. Thank you, Shiro.”

I knew that it would be awhile before the training could actually start because of my injuries. It was something that was needed though and hopefully after I could deal with Sendak and Haxus which possibly will send a message to Zarkon that it is best to just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with him as he is the last person whose group of kitsunes that want to cause harm to others. Time will tell on what that will bring, but at least I have someone who can help with when the time calls for it.

  
  
  



End file.
